the maluku magic
by Mardelzor
Summary: Bones lays under the stars thinking about our favorite FBI guy. very sweet two-shot about Booth&Brennan love. involves epiphany and reunions. much MUCH better than summary! a little fluffy too, just the way i like it;  !
1. Faraway

**A/N: Hey everyone, okay so I'm like the BIGGEST Bones nerd/fan/fanatic that you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting. So I've been rewatching the 3****rd**** season all week and some other things when, in the middle of a nice warm shower, this idea hit and I just had to jump right out and run to my laptop. I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing it. I mean, I swear I poured my Bones-loving heart into this story so I just hope that showed**** enjoy!**

Sitting there, under the stars on the Maluku islands, world renowned Dr. Temperance Brennan lay on her back and sighed. She could do quantum physics. She could look at a small pile of bones and tell you age, sex, height, favorite activities, what they've done before such as break a bone in a stupid bike accident or fall down and conk their heads. She could rationalize and compartmentalize almost anything. _Anything that DOESN'T involve Seeley Booth._ She thought to herself.

Before she had met him, she had been purely a scientist, no belief in such trivial fantasies such as love or sorrow over a death. But when he came to her, him in his arrogant glory and belief in God and love and feelings, everything she knew nothing about, she felt her resolve waver. Over the years she had felt her heart melting and melting until now it was just full of emotions she didn't know she was capable of feeling. After all, a scientist, a rational and logical scientist should be above such things, right? _Ridiculous. Ha! A heart melting, my heart couldn't be frozen in the first place or I'd be dead and…ah, what's the use? It really was frozen until he came along. _She thought.

He was her best friend. They fought at first, but softened each other up. She did it by tearing down his arrogance while filling up his ego and building him up at the same time. He tore down the walls of her past hurt and agony and truly cared, gaining her trust. Was she capable of love? She didn't really know. She knew her body's reactions to him. She knew that she could always trust him to be there for her. She counted on him to catch her when she fell, when she was attacked she knew he'd be there to find her and rescue her. Even just a year ago when that doctor attacked her, she felt it in her gut that he would be just outside that door to save the day.

Then, when she'd settled down into a comfortable relationship with him, not so much sexual tension as before _yes, I did notice that…not that I could do anything about it._ But more strength, compassion, maybe even love. Certainly love on his part. He'd admitted it, they'd kissed and it felt amazing but she knew that she couldn't be enough for him. She just couldn't. _No…that's a lie._ She thought. She could. Oh, she definitely could, but she was so scared to be hurt again.

After her parents had left, come back, and then left her again. After she had been the one to identify and hold her own mothers corpse. After her father came back, only to be put in jail for murder and then almost get taken away from her. After her brother walked out when she needed him the most. After those awful foster homes, after getting locked in the trunk of a car for 4 days, after the feelings when Booth had 'died' back in their third year of partnership, after he'd been kidnapped and nearly blown up not a year later. After all of this she was downright terrified to even consider that she just might be in love.

And yet…the feeling when she saw him in that military uniform standing there in warrior pose, twisting his cap as if he was nervous, staring at her with those dark puppy-like eyes full of innocence despite what he'd done in the past and what had happened to him in his childhood. They looked at her with the love and warmth that can only come from what must be the deepest , most sincere part of his soul. He also looked nervous, as if she could possibly reject him or reprimand him for sneaking off base to see her.

She had stopped what she was doing, forgetting that she was about to be late for her flight, and rushed over to him. They'd held hands, his big comforting hand clasped around hers making her feel content to just stay there forever. He'd come close and she'd tilted her head up almost expecting a kiss. But what he'd told her was better than any kiss. And she knew that in about 8 more months they'd hold steady to their promise and meet up in _their _spot.

She rolled over on her stomach and reached into her messenger bag, pulling out her ipod. That was one of the only luxuries she allowed herself, and since there wasn't electricity, she had limited herself to one song every month or few weeks. It was her big pleasure. She turned it on and scrolled through until she reached **Faraway by Nickleback.** Her memory flashed back to that case, the one she sang for and the one Booth risked his life for. As she listened to it, she took the words to heart.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Tears began to slip from her eyes as realizations took her over and over in a fast paced epiphany above all others she'd ever had. It came at her like a white-hot flash of lightning and she jumped up and began to run. __

_[CHORUS]__  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Sobs ripped through her. She knew then beyond a shadow of a doubt. She was totally and completely in love with Booth. She had been for quite some time. Every casual touch, every seemingly meaningless gesture was suddenly precious in her mind. The 'guy hugs', the little gifts like the smurf and Jasper that she kept for years. The comfort he offered, the way he always knew the right thing to do, the way they'd held each other's glances for long periods of time, the unspoken messages, diner meetings, it all made sense now. __

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]___

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

She sat there, looking at the same beautiful moon and stars that were probably captivating Booth's heart too and she knew. She knew that she'd made a bad decision coming to Maluku. She should have stopped him and kissed the living daylights out of him at the airport, begged him not to go without her. She was always the one to leave but now…now she wouldn't. Now she knew she couldn't, wouldn't give up. Not until she could be in her loving embrace and be able to call him hers.

She threw her ipod into the messenger bag and paced, thinking. There was no way around it. She'd have to wait until the end of her trip, she was still a scientist, a new one who found love but an anthropologist none-the-less who had committed to this trip. But she held on to that thought. _Just 8 months Temperance. 8 months 'til he's yours and you're his._ She thought as she wept and smiled at that thought.

Before drifting off, she prayed for the first time since she was a little girl. She prayed with all her heart that it wasn't too late. That he'd be okay, in one big happy piece as usual and that she wouldn't be too late in her realizations. When she went to sleep that night, she dreamed of being with him on the beach, wrapped up in his strong arms, never letting go. Little did she know he was thinking of her too where he was.

**A/N: And so ends chapter 1 of my two shot. What'd ya think? I just watched the last episode for the first time since it aired. I mean, I watched it the night it came on, but was just too heart-broken to watch it again until months later. I personally can't wait for season 6 to come out and I swear if they try to make Booth or Brennan have moved on and gotten a girl/boyfriend or something like that, I'm gonna go kill hart hanson. Who's with me? Haha, jk. But…I've gotten some ideas from Bones;) once again, it's a joke people! Gosh, tough crowd. **


	2. back for good3

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm back for chapter two, despite only having 2 reviewers (thanks so much by the way! It means the world to me!) I've decided not to read any spoilers, I'm just gonna wait in agony until September****L**** so, random thought…is there anything more terrifying than roaches? I mean, really, I live my life in fear of the possibility of waking up with one on me, or even just seeing one on the floor or something! :O**

_8 months later:_

On the flight back to DC, Brennan thought over what they'd said before they left. They'd talked about how they were really bad with change, but she now realized some changes were great. Even after a full year apart, she felt closer to him than ever before and she had yet to see him. _I guess it's one of those…soul things. Booth had said: "When you're truly in love with a person there's a connection, you know? The kind that'll let you know the moment they walk in the same building or room as you. When they move, you move too subconsciously. Even after the two people have spent loads of time apart, as soon as they get back to each other, they find themselves more in love. THAT, Bones, is real love." _

She knew what he meant now. She realized she'd always loved him come to think of it. That description fit them perfectly. Her feet tapped the floor nervously as she bounced around, fidgeting. Daisy kept up a steady stream of chatter in the seat next to hers. The young woman had grown up quite a bit, she wasn't nearly as annoying as Brennan had originally thought, and she pondered briefly what Dr. Sweets would think of this change in her.

Finally the plane touched down and she smiled, knowing she was a couple of hours away from seeing Booth. It took awhile to get through the luggage line, but finally she put her bags into the taxi and was brought to her apartment. She took a shower and changed into a dark tank-top and a pair of jeans. Her hair was longer than usual so she put it up into a high ponytail and slipped on her boots. She was ready to go see her hero.

When she got to the reflecting pool, he wasn't there yet so she ordered two coffees from their stand and fixed them up just the way he liked it. She sat there on a bench next to the water and sipped hers, waiting for him. Brennan stood to throw the empty cup away, and looked around at the sights she'd grown accustomed to, the beauty of them still astonishing her sometimes. _It's amazing what man can do. _She thought. She felt odd, having this new appreciation for everything and new viewpoints on it all.

Brennan was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and…there he was. If possible, his muscles had grown a bit bigger, his shoulders almost seemed broader, he looked taller, his hair was nice and neat. He had on his uniform, making him look crisp and orderly, And yet she couldn't wait to see him back in his suit with his beloved 'Cocky' belt buckle. He had on a tough expression, the face that came with the uniform and the military, and she knew then that it was her mission to make him smile and to see that lightness back in his eyes.

She didn't know she'd jumped until a minute later when she found his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, kicking her legs back into the air. "Booth!" she half-yelled joyously and she smiled and laughed when he set her down with a small grunt.

"Geez Bones, way to attack a guy." He scolded her jokingly, and she saw she'd already been successful. The light was back in his eyes and he was grinning that boyish smile of his. "You know, I gotta go off for a war more often if that's how you're gonna greet me!" he teased, arms still clasped tightly around her curvy waist.

Brennan stared into his eyes, and in a voice every bit as strict as a drill sergeant, she said "No, Booth. No more wars or military for you." He withheld a small gasp at this very bossy Bones. _That is so HOT! _He thought as he stepped back just a bit from her.

"Bones, I'm kidding okay? I mean, I have Parker to watch after and I've missed a whole year of his life! And there's my job, and you to think about! I know I can't just pack up and leave again. Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." He said speaking reassuringly.

Brennan took a deep breath and brought her gaze back up to his eyes. What he'd just said had given her the courage to come out and say it. "Booth I…I don't know where to begin." She started, pulling away completely to grab his hand and lead him over to the benches lining the reflecting pool. After handing him his coffee and getting a fresh cup for herself, she looked down shyly.

"Hey, it's me here. Whatever you have to say, just say it." Booth said, reaching his big hand over to tilt her chin up, loving the smooth curve of her jaw and the way her eyes flashed up to meet his.

"I-I was sitting on the beach 8 months ago under the stars, and it…well it sort of hit me that…Let me start over. Um, from the first moment…no…" her voice broke then, her nerves getting the best of her, so finally she figured it would be easier if she closed her eyes.

"Okay, you know about my parents abandoning me as a child. I'm sure you've seen how hurt I really was about that. Everyone I ever got close to left sooner or later, anyone I loved were just gone! And ever since then, I've been terrified, Booth. Terrified to get close to anybody. I hid behind all the reasoning and rationality because it's all I had for the longest time. But then I realized something. I opened up to Angela, and she's still here.

"I opened up to all the squints and they're all there. But the biggest person I opened up to, the one who actually cracked me wide open and made it possible for the others to come in was…well…you. You came to me with all this infuriating arrogance and beliefs in things I neither knew about nor wanted to know about. And yet…you were the only one who really saw the real me under all the ice. You're the only one who realized there was more than meets the eye, and you were the only one who cared enough to stick around and be patient until you found the real me. This partnership has been…the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"And if we were to be broken off as partners…it'd kill me! So what I realized on Maluku is that you changed me for the better, and I changed you just a bit too. We've left our mark on one another and I remember what you said about us being the center, and how the center must hold. But Booth, I'm afraid that it'll break apart if I don't tell you this, even if you have moved on or don't think this about me anymore but, well…" _C'mon girl, say it!_ She thought.

"BoothI'minlovewithyou!" she blurted out in a rush.

"What?" he said, appearing confused while on the inside he was jumping for joy.

"I said…I'm in love with you." She said slower, opening her eyes to find his only an inch away.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again." He admitted in a rough voice, and just when she was about to respond, he kissed her full on the lips!

It took her a second, but she eagerly responded, opening her mouth to taste him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck once more, fingers threading through his dark hair as his came around her back again to cling her tightly to him in a love embrace that would last for all time. Her brain kicked back in though, and she was just too curious to let this one go.

Breaking apart, she rested her forehead on his taking a shaky breath as she asked tenderly.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" he asked gruffly.

"I need you to explain something to me…Angela always calls you my knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor. What does that mean?" she asked innocently, completely puzzled. He just boomed out a laugh and grinned that same old cocky grin.

"I'll tell ya later." He said with a wink as his lips came crashing down back on hers, deciding he'd had enough conversation. And she couldn't agree more!

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Not my best work, but not too shabby either****J**** Or at least, that's what I think. I'm not reading it over and over again b/c last time I did that on another story of mine, I grew to dislike it more and more until finally I wanted to delete it b/c I thought it was total crap. Randomness! But seriously people, think of the children and SEND IN A REVIEW! Please? **

**I mean, it's kinda depressing to look on the hits part(by the way, what the heck is a hit anyways? The ones who read your story or what?) and see a bunch, and then only have 2 reviewers. ****L**** I'm not one to beg often, but I'm virtually on my hands and knees asking for some feedback! I'm trying to decide between writing class or drama, the two loves of my life, for my sophomore year elective and I need help deciding wether I'm good enough to get serious about my writing, or not!**


End file.
